Shan Reefer
by Andrea187
Summary: "You do this Castle and we're over" Beckett said, giving Castle the last chance to walk away from the biggest mistake in his life. Set during season 6.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay so this is a brand new story…and I know that I have two more to finish and believe when I say I will…as soon as I figure out how to continue them. Anyway, this story is an AU that happens during season 6 and is based somewhat on the TV show Nip/Tuck, however there's little reference to the show anyway….as usual please REVIEW and ENJOY because if you enjoy it, I'll most certainly be the happiest person!**

* * *

He finds very unlike him that he just don't fancy these kind of parties anymore. Probably given the fact that his fiancée was waiting for him at the loft and was the most beautiful, imperfect creature he ever had the pleasure to be with. He still consider himself more than lucky that he found Kate Beckett. Though he had to wait for her for four years, he doesn't regret any of it. He had changed through that time, this is when he notices the most. Before he met her, he loved these parties in which he was the main center of attention, but now…he wanted to leave this shallow environment and go to the woman waiting for him at the loft. Richard Castle was madly in love and wasn't ashamed of it.

He had to admit, Paula really outdid herself this time. Maybe because it's been a long time since he made a public appearance. Either way, it was a memorable evening. He met with new authors, old friends and old "companions". The food was amazing and the drinks were top quality. Girls flirted with him, which would have been fine by him a couple of years back, but now it seemed shallow and opportunistic. But no matter how forced his presence was, he still had a contract and a job to do. Towards the end of the evening, Paula approached him, told her he had to say something, or rather threatened him with a contract cancellation if he didn't say a few words. As Castle stood in front of the podium, every guest went silent.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen." Castle's deep voice resonated through the room. "I hope you're all enjoying the party as I certainly have." He gave the crowd his most dashing smile. "I feel incredibly grateful to be here with all of you tonight in the official announcement of the sixth installment of the Nikki Heat series." The crowd applauded. "Thank you…" Castle made a gesture with his hands for everyone to be quiet once more. "Thank you very much, for being loyal to Nikki, and me….and let me tell you this: This new Nikki Heat installment will be like nothing you've ever read before." With that Castle retired from the podium as the crowd cheered and applauded him.

"You see Rick, that wasn't that hard." Paula said giving him a small slap on his cheek.

"Oh my dear Paula, you don't know how hard that was." Castle winked at her and she rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"You're impossible Richard Castle." Paula said. "Anyway, I have guests to attend and so do you." She poked him.

"Fine." Castle said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back in Castle's loft, Detective Kate Beckett was filling some paperwork in the living room, waiting for her fiancé to come back from that book party Paula has been trying for him to go since three week ago. Not that she ever complain about the other part of his job, but it did make her feel warm inside the fact that Castle didn't fancy those parties anymore. He had asked her to come with him, which she denied categorically, something about him flirting with other women, and although he sworn he wouldn't do such thing, she still said no. She was just about to call him, when her phone rang. She didn't checked the ID.

"Is not even midnight Castle, are you already that bored?" Beckett asked, but she only her a chuckle from the other end of the line.

"Missing Castle much Beckett?" said the amused tone of detective Esposito. Beckett sighed and rolled her eyes.

"What do you want Espo?"

"There's been a murder."

"Oh come on, do killers don't take one night off?" Beckett said in exasperation. "Right, well text me the address I'll be right there."

"As you wish." Esposito answered almost laughing. Beckett hanged up and called Castle.

"Detective Beckett, what a nice surprise." Castle voice said through her phone, making Beckett smile. "Missing me already?" He said seductively.

"I have Rook to keep me company."

"You wound me detective, are you saying you would rather be with a fictional character than the much hotter, realistic version?"

"How long will that party of yours is gonna take?"

"Why Beckett, you have plans?" She could hear Castle's smirk through her phone.

"You wish…Esposito just called, there's been a murder."

"Really? Can I get any more lucky?" Castle said with amusement.

"You want me to pick you up or…?"

"No I'll get there, just text me the address."

"Okay, I'll see you then."

"See you."

* * *

**A/N: See you on chapter 2...**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm thrilled with the response I got with the first chapter…now I intend to go slow with this, because is a very tricky storyline and I want to try my best to keep the characters real, even though is an AU…with that said please ENJOY and REVIEW!**

* * *

He was saved by the bell…well…by a murder, but still it made the perfect excuse to leave .After a couple more drinks and shallow conversations, Castle was finally able to leave the party without Paula noticing it. When he saw the address Beckett texted him, he realized it was closer than he had expected, only a couple of squares, so it would only take him about twenty minutes to get to the crime scene on foot.

He saw the familiar red and blue lights in the corner where the Marriott Hotel was. Immediately, Castle started to make up stories in his head about the possible scenario of the crime. It could be a one night stand gone wrong, or the assassination of a spy making his way into a corporation, or someone's wife caught her husband cheating. And as he fantasied with stories, he almost didn't notice he had arrived to his destination and almost collided with the yellow police tape. Coming back from his trance, he saw Beckett's car already parked, as well as Ryan and Esposito's. As Castle reached the lobby one of the officers pointed him towards the third floor. When he saw the room 326 he saw Ryan standing outside talking to one of the maids. He went inside. Lanie was already examining the body and giving some information to Beckett.

"That was quick." Beckett greeted as she approached him.

"I was close by." Castle smiled. "So what do we have?"

"Richard Castle." Lanie said looking at him with clinical eye. "You'd rather be here with a dead body, than whatever party you were attending?" Lanie said raising one eyebrow.

"Well Lanie, lets put it this way…" Castle replied with the same dashing smile. "I'd rather be spending time with my fiancée than discussing publicity stunt with my agent."

"Castle how much champagne did you drink over there?" Beckett asked.

"My dear detective, I'm sober enough to work on the case." Although Beckett didn't seem quite convinced. "So, the killer slight his throat."

"Perceptive." Lanie said. "Judging for the body temperature I would say he was killed about three hours ago."

"Okay, so we'll check the security cameras and we should have a glimpse of our killer." Beckett said. "Do we have an ID?"

"His name is Thomas Carson, he worked in upper Manhattan according to his driver's license." Esposito said walking into the room and giving Beckett an evidence bag with a wallet in it.

"Robbery?" she asked.

"There was still the cash and credit cards in his wallet." Esposito answered.

"Okay why don't you and Ryan talk to the people staying near this room, see if they saw something." Beckett told the young detective.

"On it." Esposito replied as he walked away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So our guy was definitely a loner." Beckett said as she hanged up her phone. Castle had just come with two coffees in hand, since is was gonna be a long one. "According to his landlord, Carson never had a guest at his apartment and moved basically from his place to work." Castle listened with attention. "And his phone records show little activity, but he did frequented a place called Hour 50."

"Wait, did you say Hour 50?" Castle interrupted her and looking more serious than he has the entire night.

"Yeah, why?" Beckett looked at him in confusion.

"We need to go to the morgue." Castle said standing up and looking anxious.

"Hold on Castle…"Beckett started but Castle had already gone to the elevator, leaving the detective standing both confused and intrigued.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Lanie, have you started the autopsy already." Castle asked the M.E quickly.

"Castle I just got here like ten minutes ago." Lanie answered. "Why?"

"Castle could you please explain to me what's going on?" Beckett entered the morgue almost catching her breath, but Castle ignored her and instead he put on a pair of gloves and lifted the victim's shirt. His eyes widened. "What is it?" Lanie and Beckett quickly went to Castle's side and saw a big cut on the victim's lower torso.

"How old could that wound be Lanie?" Castle asked.

"It's fairly recent, I would say two or three weeks." Lanie analyzed.

"How did you know that Castle?" Beckett asked.

"They removed one of his kidneys." Castle answered calmly.

"What?" Beckett asked both disgusted and shocked.

"Open him up Lanie, you'll see I'm right." Castle told the M.E, leaving her no time to hesitate. So, the doctor took the scalpel and cut over the previous incision.

"Jesus, Castle's right." Lanie confirmed astonished.

"I need to go somewhere." Castle walked out, leaving a doctor and a detective more confused than ever.

* * *

**A/N: See you in Chapter 3….please review**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay, first, thank you for following this new story…now I think from now…is going to be veery AU so don't criticize where I'll take the characters….this is where the Nip/Tuck reference will come to play in the story….as usual please REVIEW and ENJOY!**

* * *

It's been more than 20 years since he was at that club for the last time, and it hadn't changed a bit. Hour 50 is one of the most exclusive night clubs in New York, since Castle was at college. He was not please to go back, but he needed answers, not just for the investigation but also for himself. As walked through the doors and smelled the familiar scent of alcohol, drugs, ecstasies, it only reminded him of his darkest days, when he was nothing but a desperate and enslaved 22 year old starving writer.

He mingled and navigated through the crowd, until he reached the bar. He knew there were women staring at him but didn't care. His days at Hour 50 were always tented by the sour note of desperation.

"Bourbon." he told the bartender. As the guy served him the gold liquid he tried to scan the place, looking for the one person that could help him. Ironically, he knew that her help would be nothing but a deal with the devil. He took a sip from his drink, absorbed in his thoughts.

"Is this seat taken?" A girl said, siting by his side. He shook his head. "Bourbon?"

"I was in the mood." Castle answered, not even looking at the woman.

"I'm more of a Bacardi kind of girl." She said, flipping her hair. Castle looked at her. He had to admit, she was very hot. Blond, fit, and green eyes she could easily be on the cover of 'Modern Fashion' or some other magazine. "You know, what is a guy like you doing in a club like this one?" She smiled.

"Looking for answers." He replied drinking what was left of the liquor and asking the bartender for another one.

"Aren't we all?" She got a little closer to him. "I guess we can only know so much…and…" She got even closer, so that her thigh was slightly touching his. "You know…work with what we have in hand." She whispered almost against Castle's mouth.

"Oh yes…" He said just as sensually. "I couldn't agree more." He smiled. Their noses were almost touching, until he pulled and took a sip of his glass. "Maybe you can help me…get some answers." he said looking at her in the eye.

"Try me." She answered biting her lower lip.

"What are you studying?" Castle asked, not looking at her anymore.

"Ex…excuse me?" She was taken aback.

"What are you 21?" Castle said again, looking at her coldly. "You're probably attending to a nice college, my guess NYU and probably living near the campus, which makes this place a little out of your way, making only what explanation for what you're actually doing here, and you and I know that explanation." He saw how the girl's look changed in a second.

"I'm in my third year at NYU." She answered. "Pre-law."

"How did you met her?"

"In a bar." She looked down at her almost empty glass. "I was just denied a student loan for the third time." Her voice cracked a little and Castle closed his eyes in understanding. "I was gonna drop out the next morning until she came to me."

"And she just saved you." He finished for her.

"Yes."

"Take me to her." Castle said. "I know she's here."

"You know…I find it hard to believe you were involved with her." She stood up. "How did you do it?"

"I'm not sure I ever did."

"She's at the back." She put her hand on his shoulder. "The private lounge. I'm sure you know where it is."

"I hope you get out of this." Castle told her. "A girl like you doesn't deserve this kind of prison."

"Thank you." And the girl left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The private lounge was one of the especial features of Hour 50, and so were the activities held in that place. Castle had only been there twice, which more than enough in his entire life. He knew that what he was about to do not only was dangerous, but was also going to bring unpleasant memories for him, memories that he did not want to share with his soon-to-be wife. After going through a dark wooden door, Castle found himself in a poor lighted aisle, with each room only covered with a red velvet curtain. He walked up the one with a golden 7 and listened carefully.

"Gentlemen, it is my final offer, take it or leave it." said a female voice, which gave Castle a horrible sense of familiarity.

"We'll give you 50 thousand plus transportation." said a male voice.

"Do you think these things grow in trees?" said the woman. In that moment Castle's phone vibrated in his pocket. It was Beckett and it was the fifth time she called, but Castle just ignored the call and turned his phone off and kept listening.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Castle I need to talk to you urgently." Beckett said after the beep on Castle's voice mail. "I don't know what's going on but whatever it is you need to tell me." She hanged up and threw her phone at her desk. Then, she looked up to Ryan and Esposito. "Anything new on our victim?"

"Well aside from being a loner, Mr. Carson worked at an accountant in upper Manhattan and got divorced from a woman call Lindsay Conrad a couple of years ago." Esposito answered.

"Alright, contact her and see if she might know something about his numerous trips to Hour 50." Beckett ordered. "Ryan?" the young detective looked at her. "Pull Mr. Carson's financial see if you can find something."

"On it." Ryan replied.

"Did something came up with the security cameras?" Beckett asked again.

"Nothing yet, but tech is still analyzing the footage."

"Alright thanks Ryan." After the two detective went to do their assignments, Beckett tried once again Castle's number with no luck, and wondered where the hell he might be.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Need I remind you I always provide you with top quality product, there's no reason why you wouldn't pay what I'm asking." the woman said firmly. "Besides, with me you guarantee that the shipment goes directly to China, which some other out there don't offer."

"Fine." said another man with raspy voice. "But I want the goods in three days or no deal."

"Gentlemen, it was a pleasure to do business with you." the woman said. As Castle heard movement inside the room, he hid against a near wall. He saw two men, bulky and dressed in black. They left the place and Castle took his opportunity to talk to the woman.

"I see the business is still running strong." Castle said stepping into the room.

"Rick Castle." said the woman with a smile. She was in her late 40's and was dressed with an elegant suit and heels. She had a glass of champagne. "It's been too long."

"And yet, you're still the same Shan." Castle sat down next to her.

"How did you find me?" Shan asked taking a sip of her glass and crossing her legs.

"One of your girls." Castle shrugged. "And the fact that I worked for you for almost three years."

"And still I haven't found someone as talented as you." Shan replied. "So, I see life is treating you well."

"You could say that."

"So, what brings you here Rick?" Shan looked at him in the eye. "I thought you never wanted to see me again."

"I don't." Castle said coldly. "I need information."

"And what makes you think I'm gonna give it to you?" Shan asked.

"Oh…so many questions Shan." Castle served himself some scotch. Then, he reached his inner jacket pocket and took out pictures of Thomas Carson's body. "Tell me, do you know this man?"

"Does your police girlfriend knows you're here?" Shan asked.

"That doesn't answer my question." Castle deflected, knowing that giving Shan any information could be deadly. "Do you know this man?"

"Rick…" Shan set her drink in the table. "You know more than anyone that you need to give something in order to get something, and right now, you're not offering anything."

"Well…consider this as a favor, you know so that I don't tell the police what you do." Castle said in a low voice. "I think the police would be bad for business don't you?"

"Oh yes…but then again you would also have to tell your girlfriend about your little brush with the business and I don't think that would be good for your relationship, don't you think?" Shan shoot back. She was good. "Tell you what, I'll give you any information you need if you do one last job for me whenever I might need it."

"Or…"

"Or, your past might just come knocking on your door when you least expect it." Shan said. Unfortunately for Castle, she didn't leave him with much options.

"Fine." Castle conceded. "I'll do ONE job, if you tell me if you know this guy." He pointed at the picture.

"What makes you think I knew him?"

"Well you took his kidney." Castle replied. "Is the same technique you use." Castle anticipated her question. "The same technique you taught me."

"I don't really remember Rick…how long ago was that?" Shan asked.

"About two weeks ago." Castle answered. "He was in Hour 50 last."

"I remember." Shan said. "But I didn't kill him if that's what you're asking."

"Do you have any idea who might have?"

"Well, if it wasn't someone from his world, then it was probably my competition."

"Why?"

"To get back at me I guess." Castle thought for a moment.

"Why would they kill someone they know wasn't gonna scare you off." Castle said and Shan looked away. "You're not telling me the whole thing." He concluded.

"He worked for me." Shan looked down. "Someone told him about me and he said he was desperate and needed the money."

"So this is a threat to you." Castle stated. "Did he only worked in this club?"

"No, he also went to 'Theathron'. "

"He was gay?" Castle asked and Shan nodded.

"I go where the market is Rick." Shan said. "Now, is that all? I need to go…collect the goods." She stood up. "Wait for my call." And she left, leaving Castle with a huge dilemma and disturbing new information he had no clue how to tell Beckett. He finished his scotch and left the club.

* * *

**A/N: There it is…reminder this is AU…please review and see you on chapter 4**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: First, thank you all for following this story and reviewing…I hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

* * *

The loft was quiet, when Castle walked in. Not that he minded anyway, he could use some time alone. Castle wasn't sure if what he'd done was right, but in his mind it was better this way, since he could have some control over the situation. He was so absorbed in his own thoughts he didn't hear Beckett in his study as he walked in.

"Care to tell me where you've been?" Beckett asked raising an eye-brow.

"Geez!" Castle yelped startled. "Beckett what the hell?"

"I could ask you the same thing Castle." She said seriously. "You leave, with no explanation and don't come back until 2 in the morning!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know I had to check with you everything I do!" Castle replied loudly. They fell into an awkward silence. Castle let out a sigh and approached Beckett, who kept looking at him severely. "I'm sorry." He said running a hand through his hair. "I was at the Old Haunt." He lied.

"I'm sorry Castle…it's just that this case…seems to have a particular effect on you." Beckett explained as she let Castle sit her on his lap. "And I just wanna know why."

"You mean you want to know how I knew about the missing kidney." Castle said. Beckett just remained silent. "It was research. An idea I had for a novel, when I was working with Sophia Turner."

"Oh…" Beckett finally understood. "Sorry…I shouldn't have acted that way."

"Being a little possessive Detective Beckett?" Castle raised an eye-brow in amusement.

"In your dreams." Beckett rolled her eyes, but leaned into Castle's shoulder.

"Look at my life, my dreams come true."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

But Castle didn't receive a phone call that night or early in the morning. It was almost noon and Castle and Beckett were at the precinct filling the timeline on the board. They were waiting on Ryan to pull the victim's financials, and Carson's ex-wife to come. Although Castle tried to act normal, he seemed anxious about something, he kept checking his phone more than usual and kept rearranging thing on the murder board.

"Castle, could you stop with the anxiety and tell me what's wrong already?" Beckett said annoyingly.

"I'm fine Beckett, nothing's wrong." But just when Beckett was gonna respond, Ryan came in.

"Guys I got something." Ryan was holding a brown file. "So, most of Mr. Carson's credit cards were maxed out, with his job he barely made enough to pay his rent, not to mention child support after his divorce. Yet, the interesting thing is that he had enough cash to spend most of his nights at clubs."

"Let me guess, Hour 50?" Beckett said.

"Yeah and another one in midtown call 'Theathron'". Ryan replied.

"Theathron?" Beckett asked.

"Is a gay bar." Castle answered absently. "One of the most exclusive in fact."

"What about his financial transactions the night he died?" Beckett told Ryan.

"He was at Hour 50 until a little passed midnight that night, and then he requested a cab up to the hotel."

"Was he alone?"

"No." Esposito said as he joined them. "I checked the security footage from the hotel and he came with a woman named Sheylin Dawson, but this is were it get interesting…" Esposito pulled out a photo of Sheylin Dawson and put it on the murder board. She was blond with green eyes and a certain exotic look. Castle remembered her immediately from a few hours ago. A pre-law student at NYU. "He checked in for another room, not the one where we found his body."

"Where's Sheylin Right now?" Beckett asked.

"I can't find her, I spoke with one of her friend, said she hasn't seen her." Esposito answered. Before Beckett could say anything, Officer Hastings came in with a woman.

"Beckett?" Hastings said.

"Yeah?"

"This woman says she's here about Mr. Carson."

"I'm sorry and you are…?" Beckett asked the woman.

"I'm Lindsay Conrad, Thomas' ex-wife."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ms. Conrad, thank you for coming, now when was the last time you spoke with Mr. Carson?" Beckett asked as she, Castle and Ms. Conrad sat at the break room.

"It was about too weeks ago, he called me…say he needed help."

"Help how?" Beckett followed up.

"He told me he was attacked and was at the hospital, but didn't tell me what happened exactly."

"Sounds like you had an amicable divorce Ms. Conrad." Castle said.

"I guess you could say that." the woman replied with a little sadness in her voice.

"What were the circumstances of your divorce, if you don't mind me asking?" Castle inquired.

"Other than economic problems, it was more the fact that he didn't love me in the same way I did."

"How so?"

"He hid his own identity from me."

"You mean his sexual orientation." Castle concluded. There was an awkward silence.

"Yeah…." Ms. Conrad answered with regret.

"When did you find out he was gay?" Castle asked.

"Well towards the end of our marriage, he started frequenting this place….uhmm…Theathron I think it was call…and it's a gay bar." Ms. Conrad frowned. "Which is weird because he didn't have the money for such nightclub."

"Ms. Conrad, his financial showed that he not only went to Theathron, but also a place call Hour 50, do you know anything about it?" Beckett asked quickly.

"No, and as I said before, I don't know how he did it, having to pay for child's support as well as his other stuff, he had to be in some kind of other job." Ms. Conrad said and then her phone buzzed. "Uh….I'm sorry is my son, I need to go."

"Off course Ms. Conrad, thank you very much for coming." Beckett said standing up and shaking the woman's hand. "If there's anything you think might be relevant to our investigation, please give me a call." Beckett handed her one of her business cards.

"Thank you detective. " Ms. Conrad headed to the door. "One more thing, I just feel the need to clarify."

"What's that?" Beckett asked.

"I don't want to get you the wrong idea that I divorced from Thomas because he was gay, I did it because he didn't trust me enough to tell me he was." With that Ms. Conrad left. Once alone, Castle started to make Beckett some coffee.

"So he contacted her after his kidney was stolen." Beckett said. Castle remained silent. "Castle?"

"Uhmm?" Castle looked at her distracted. But before Beckett could say anything else, Esposito came in.

"Yo, we got Sheylin Dawson."

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry it took me this long, I was in Model UN…and for the next chapter it will probably take me long to because I'll be traveling….anyway please review and see you in chapter 5!**


End file.
